Pas ce soir
by Enilebom
Summary: Après SLG 85, Mathieu et le Patron partagent des ébats peu communs, mais pas ce soir. [OS]


« Oh non pas ce soir j'ai mal à la tête…  
-Mais t'as toujours la migraine chéri ! »

L'homme au costume noir contempla celui qui semblait être son double parfait, et vint se lover contre lui malgré les grognements fatigués et malades de Mathieu. Derrière ses lunettes noires il savait très bien l'état de fatigue dans lequel était celui qui partageait son lit, mais un sourire carnassier pris place sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de Mathieu, ce dernier ne pourrait lui résister.

L'air de rien, il laissa Mathieu retirer jean et T-shirt avant de se glisser sous la couette espérant trouver le sommeil au plus vite pour lui faire oublier son mal de tête chronique.

« 'nne nuit… »

Le Patron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il savait que le Youtubeur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sentant son bas-ventre le rappeler à l'ordre le criminel s'approcha un peu plus de celui qui l'avait créé, respirant son odeur, contemplant sa peau laiteuse, comptant et recomptant les grains de beauté qui parsemait son torse. Et même si ce corps si désirable était le même que le sien, le Patron y avait toujours voué une attirance sans nom, un désir exquis, une envie brûlante. Et quand le corps de Mathieu, nu ou non, se trouvait à porter de mains tout en lui se réveillait, l'excitait, le chauffait. Le Panda, à qui le Patron lui avait déjà fait part de cette attirance, lui avait quand même fait remarquer que sa relation avec Mathieu était une sorte de masturbation, une autostimulation puisque qu'en fin de compte ils étaient la même personne et que seul leurs esprits pouvaient les différencier, mais le criminel trouvait ça encore plus amusant, pour ne pas dire excitant.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable pour mettre un plan à bien, le Patron entoura de ses bras frêles les hanches de son créateur, et vint déposer quelques baisers sur l'épaule de ce dernier presque profondément endormi. Un faible grognement prouva que Mathieu n'était pas encore complètement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, et le criminel se mordilla la lèvre à l'idée de profiter d'un Mathieu endormi. Ça lui rappela le jour où il avait versé un somnifère dans le verre du Geek…

« Mathieuuuuu ? Matounet ?  
-Patron…par pitié… »

Implorant. Mathieu devenait implorant, le criminel adorait ça, il se sentait fort, puissant, dominant. Une plus forte chaleur envahie son corps et il resserra l'étreinte autour de ses bras, collant son bassin au fessier rebondi du Youtubeur. Venant cajoler le lobe de l'oreille de Mathieu, le Patron appréciât son faible gémissement, heureux de voir que le point faible du jeune homme marchait même endormi. Retraçant le contour de la mâchoire du bout de sa langue, l'homme sombre finit par atteindre la bouche de Mathieu et glissa son muscle buccal sur les lèvres sèches de ce dernier, souriant quand, par automatisme, ces dernières s'entrouvrirent.

Après un baiser chaste mais plein de désir, le Patron qui commençait à s'impatienter et à sentir sa virilité lui faire mal, flatta le postérieur laiteux de sa main brûlante et fit glisser une boule de chaire du torse de Mathieu enter ses doigts, le faisant, par réaction ouvrir les yeux et la bouche, mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Le criminel adorait cet instant, sentir le corps de Mathieu contre le sien, trembler, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sentir la chaleur monter sous sa peau, et enfin le voir se tortiller sous lui, en vain.

« Pa..Patron…non pas ce soir j'ai dit…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon joli, je m'occupe de tout, profite. »

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle fit frissonner Mathieu, à moins que se fut les doigts du criminel qui flattait déjà sa cavité. Mais quoi que cela fût, le Youtubeur n'était pas d'accord. Malgré les brumes du sommeil il voyait clair dans le jeu du Patron et il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver comme un pantin désarticulé, ne vivant que l'extase sous les coups de l'homme. Deux fois il c'était fait avoir, deux fois il avait juré de se venger, deux fois leur discussion avait fini au lit, deux fois le Patron avait gagné et dominé. Mais pas ce soir.

Alors qu'il se cambra quand les doigts calleux du criminel firent leur entrée dans sa chaire, Mathieu repoussa avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas l'homme presque en lui et s'écarta, manquant de tomber du lit, pour fuir cet être qui pourtant lui apportait extase et amour.

« J'ai dit pas ce soir…j'ai l'impression que toute la famille du Panda c'est assis sur mon crâne, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur…  
-Mais attends gamin ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, je n'ai pas qu'un mi-molle moi ! »

Mais Mathieu ne lui répondit pas, seul un sourire satisfait trahissait sa victoire. Il était fou du Patron et des expériences qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble sans aucune pudeur ni honte, mais Mathieu avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être « au-dessus », savourant cette petite force qu'il pouvait avoir pendant les quelques minutes d'extase. Et il savait aussi à quel point cela mettait en rage le criminel, mais c'est ce qui rendait le jeu plus amusant, et plus excitant.

L'entre-jambe toujours palpitante, et le désir toujours présent, le Patron n'eut d'autre option que de contempler le dos de Mathieu, n'y retrouvant que les dernières marques de ses ongles après une toupie japonaise très réussie. Ce soir, il fallait abdiquer pour ne pas vexer, et il ne gouterait pas au plaisir de la domination, ni même de l'extase entre les bras de son créateur. Seulement à celui de la solitude et de l'érection gênante.

_[…] sa relation avec Mathieu était une sorte de masturbation, une autostimulation […]_

Décollant sa main droite toujours sur les hanches de Mathieu, le Patron contempla avec tristesse sa dernière chance, sa dernière option. Soupirant doucement, il se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à son créateur maintenant bien endormi et glissa sa hampe dans le creux de sa main. Avec sa relation avec Mathieu cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté au plaisir solitaire, mais comme l'avait si bien dit le Panda, c'était en fin de compte un peu pareil que s'il se glissait en son créateur, il fallait juste un peu d'imagination et ça le criminel n'en manquait pas. Souriant de nouveau il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mathieu

« Désolé gamin, mais si tu fais des cauchemars je ne serais pas disponible. Passe une très bonne nuit… »


End file.
